zarconianfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarco Space Army
|caption = Zarco Japanese Comet Empire dreadnaught armed with laser cannon battery and fusion engine and force fields systems and Heavy HEL laser cannon,AA laser battery and torpedo launchers.1/2 mile long}} : This is shapechanging ablity as a terminator supercomputer assassin and the things I can utilize in my missions.I will look like a vague idea of these to infiltration and wipe out martyrs to the future and Red Sector A Peel Ontario.I am Queen Armada of Ontario.Queen Armada’s power as afterlife as present day immortality and magic power as supercomputer machines goddess witch transexual.I am anti-women as gender.That night that takes place in evolution the night I am buried and from the Transformers Gobot Universe Evolution Process Angel to change me and extract my soul and change body and soul of Queen Armada Feroz Khan to Transformer Gobot Queen Armada.She and he will find my elements and sort out each type of skill and make Transformations for me as I have.I will to counter my enemies and adapt have my fighter mode VSTOL military in me and then when I change from that retain fighter VSTOL superiority spacefighter and am Military,a flaw Allah put in me and failure,then from Space VSTOL superiority fighter to my Cycle mode and this is for my land travel and ability in riding as they viewed a skill but adaptation in bicycling.Creator in robots and machines power as Transformers Gobots then to my heritage of Cat family.From my father Thylacine and mother house cat.And search through archive and history of Transformers Gobots for types of Transformations styles for my afterlife and my level calls out for Queen Armada.Searched and viewed history and beginnings of Queen Armada and saw how many Queen Armada's exist past.And in future of machine's universe of Transformers Gobots.My soul and body was taken from the grave to do the process in outer space to dreamworld Universe Lemuria of my ancestory in Transformers Gobot Universe in a colony very far away from Cybertron and Gobotron.Failures as humanoid being, and to make new adaptations and systems and modified in Feroz Y Khan.Found about my gender and witches,witches are type of alien race because of their powers and features in face,noses get longer and prettier,alien.And who manufactures me and makes me in a night and changes my body to metal as Creator's System process as it will change from being to metal grow to my transformations.And mode retain me as great Queen ruler but being adaptations as Transformer Gobot transexual female.Meaning I would compact space fighter VSTOL superiority,cycle and catmode into a 7ft being Queen.And my dreamworld magic power and reveal true looks from dreamworld,open up my powers in this world and ability to go to dreamworld.Regeneration of my power and evolution process.I also had many possibilities in my maker,I solidly have my manufacturer and this is my type of appearance and model type.Few more.Fate and add up to events.Danger alerts and new defenses.Health and vital signs process.Blink of an eye process can happen,once a soul human queen and blink of an eye all of those process 1st model and brand new life ahead for Feroz.Pride and money and living and defenses,securities,shelter and leisure and society of Lemuria space civilization and my life systems inside being new prospective of world and new environment of dreamworld civilization and then done to each of my young my same gender as me shemale Princess Armada my own extracted from various parts of galaxy,hopeful they are close to Mom.Souls and in a tombs.And to change them into same a mom.Transformer Gobot shemale witch from Khan to new name.Grandma and my parents,my Dad of Series Circuit 1970's MLB.Corruptants destroyed and annalyzed and for my new people to be well ready and open their government as new citizen and family are brought in to far away colony planet.Rights and freedoms and Cybertronian Gobot laws and history.Family name new clan.Autobot.Securities.Supremace past.And my ideas and codes and Zarconian Empire and CBC Science.Religion of Islam.And for us to be made that when all of us as a family are in trouble we merge to form Giant Queen Armada,Princess Armada's and Feroz formup to make Giant witch Gestalt Heavy Duty Liked Series Combiner.And qualities and attributes,smarter,faster and much more improved abliites and warfare strategy.Space navy warfare.And real space government openned from propaganda.And to make my applied.Teachings applied and make new machines thorough understanding,education applied that it works when making and designering to do with Zarconia.Queen Armada requirments.Space military.Strategy and all of real and government. 7th Tactical Armored Space Corps - "Black Lions" Unit Background: 7th Squadron Roster: Lt. Marie Crystal Hit Points: SDC: Alignment: http://us.playstation.com/publictrophy/index.htm?onlinename=FerozKhan Attributes: IQ: ME: MA: PS: PP: PE: PB: Spd: Age: Sex: Weight: Height: Description: Disposition: Level of Experience: Rank: O.C.C.: Skills: M.O.S.Skills: Other Skills: Other: HTH Combat Bonuses: Thumbnail Bio St. Joan of Arc was born at Domrémy circa January 6, 1412. Citing a mandate from God to drive the English out of France, she was eventually given an escort to bring her before Charles of Ponthieu (later known as King Charles VII). After gaining the approval of the Church scholars at Poitiers in March of 1429, she was granted titular command of an army which quickly lifted the siege of Orléans on May 8, 1429, captured Jargeau, Meung-sur-Loire, and Beaugency in mid-June, and defeated an English army at Patay on June 18. After accepting the surrender of the city of Troyes and other towns, the army escorted Charles to the city of Rheims for his coronation on July 17. An unsuccessful attack was made on Paris on September 8, followed by the successful capture of St-Pierre-le-Moutier on November 4. As a reward for her service, Charles VII granted her noble status along with her family on December 29, 1429. She returned to the field the following year, despite predicting her own defeat. Captured at Compiègne on May 23, 1430 and transferred to the English, she was placed on trial in Rouen by a selected group of pro-English clergy, many of whom nevertheless had to be coerced into voting for a guilty verdict. Convicted and executed on May 30, 1431, she was subsequently declared innocent by the Inquisition on July 7, 1456 after a lengthy re-trial process which was initiated shortly after the English were finally driven from Rouen, thereby allowing access to the documents and witnesses associated with her trial; the presiding Inquisitor, Jean Bréhal, ruled that the original trial had been tainted by fraud, illegal procedures, and intimidation of both the defendant and many of the clergy who had taken part in the trial, and she was therefore described as a martyr by the Inquisitor. After the usual lengthy delay associated with the sluggish process of canonization, she was beatified on April 11, 1909 and canonized as a saint on May 16, 1920. http://imperialjapanesewarships.devhub.com/ Proverbs is full of counsel and illustration on this matter (i.e. 13:24; 19:18; 22:17; 29:17). But be careful to not treat these Proverbs as though they are binding promises (especially 22:17). They cultivate a spirit of wisdom on how to live. This biblical stance presupposes that the parents are actively engaged with their children. They are thinking through situations and giving instruction to them. :2 "...the Spirit... the Lord... Him" Isaiah 42:1 "My Servant... I... My Spirit... upon Him" Isaiah 48:16 "The Lord God... His Spirit... sent Me Lord" Beretta AR70Key members of Sector ilJ l Valen ero tine http://www.comet-empire.com/ http://www.german-navy.de/ http://www.naval-history.net/WW1NavyJapanese.htm Italian 5.56mm Assault Rifle http://forwardmomentumproductions.com/sos/images.html / Asteroth Class Haydonite Torpedo FrigateThe cybernetic race were masters of the so called Shadow technology which worked on shadow dimensional principles creating a field that supposely shielded the energy source of a ship. (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) The activation of such devices led to the formation of a fourth dimensional field which not only masked targets from ordinary electronic sensors but also Protoculture sensors though the target remained visible. (The Art of Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) Throough it, they were capable of creating advanced weaponry in the form of Synchro cannons and also cloak their forces through the Shadow devices. At first, they freely helped the REF develop this technology though they possessed a backdoor mechanism allowing them to disable any Shadow technology equipped ship, fighter or mecha thus rendering them inert or possibly overloading them which can cause the device to explode thus killing their users. They accomplished this through a special weapon known as a Disruptor wave which was a reddish energy beam generated from a flagship that sweeped the battlefield and infected enemy vessels. (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) The most devastating weaponry available to them were planet killing devices. They used these devices previously on the first Invid homeworld and devastated it in the process. Another form of such weapons were the Neutron-S Missiles which were massive warheads that were so powerful that their detonation can create massive black holes that can destroy planets. (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) http://islam.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Queen_Armada&diff=prev&oldid=6269 VFA-147 flies the F/A-18C Hornet. The Hornet is the Navy's premier Day/Night Strike Fighter. It has the capability to carry out both the air-to-air and air-to-ground mission forward deployed from the deck of an aircraft carrier. Our squadron is professionally known as"Jason and the Argonauts", having taken our name from the mystical Greek Legend of Jason and his men, who searched the oceans in quest of adventure and personal reward. Selena Hit Points: 21 SDC: 40 Alignment: Scrupulous Attributes: IQ: 14 ME: 7 MA: 15 PS: 13 PP: 26 PE: 14 PB: 19 Spd: 10 Age: NA Sex: Female Weight: XX kgs Height: XX cms Description: A slim, athletic, attractive woman with long, bright red hair. Disposition: Tends towards being a bit aggressive at times, but usually nice. Level Of Experience: 2nd level Zentraedi officer w/Human training Rank: Private Skills: (OCC Skills) Pilot Battle Pods 70%; Pilot Power Armour 70%; Mecha Combat Power Armour; Weapon Systems 85%; Read Sensors 65%; Radio Basic 65%; Hand to Hand Expert; (Other Skills) Surveillance Systems 45%; Intelligence 70%; Disguise 75%; Impersonation 64%; Optic Systems 55%; Computer Operation 70%; Gymnastics 65/78/35/75/35%; Pilot Veritech 70%; Mecha Combat Veritech; Pilot Exculiber 60%; Mecha Combat Exculiber; Paramedic 55%; Basic Electronics 40%; Computer Repair 40%; Cook 50%; Sew 40%; WP Energy Rifle; WP Energy Pistol; WP Auto Pistol; WP Knife Notes: A Micronised Zentraedi officer who has joined the RDF. Usually pilots a VF-1A or Exculiber. Doesn't get on very well with the others, usually because they're too busy beating each other up to notice her. Combat Bonuses: 2 Attacks/round, +9 To Parry/Dodge, +3 to roll, +6 to strike Mecha Combat Bonuses (Veritech): 4 attacks/round, +11 to parry, +11/13/15 to dodge, +9 to strike, +6 to roll Mecha Combat Bonuses (Exculiber): 4 attacks/round, +10 to parry, +10 to dodge, +9 to strike, +4 to roll Current Background: To date, the 88th has been engaged in mainly simulated training exercises. Unfortunately, this has only bought out the worst in the group. They spend most of their time bickering with each other, and like to vent their anger in an excessive number of simulator battles with each other. Highlights of their exercises include: ! commanding military leader (Terminatrix from T3, advanced model) Lock and load, then rock and roll Rifles, pistols, submachine guns, and more await you in this d20 Modern supplement. Get a peek at the larger array of weapons options you can find within Weapons Locker. Your character's foes are sure to equip themselves with a few of these weapons, so why not prepare your own arsenal? Zhttp://www.gamespot.com/ps2/adventure stolen/index.html From Chapter One: Pistols Armenius Vindicator German .357 Magnum Double-Action Revolver Armenius is a division of the Weirauch company, a name associated with high-quality air rifles for sportsmen. Armenius produces a range of high-end revolvers for competitive target shooting. The Vindicator (also known as Windicator, its German name) is a high-quality .357 Magnum revolver designed for practical pistol competitions. It features a solid frame, double-action mechanism, composite grips, and a shrouded barrel. It is a sophisticated and expensive weapon, optimized for accuracy and on the cutting edge of quality. Variants: The Vindicator is available in both .357 Magnum and .38 Special calibers. d20 Modern Rules: Due to its high quality of manufacture, this weapon is always considered a mastercraft weapon. As such, it grants a +1 bonus on attack rolls. Princess Gunship First Seen: Half-Life 2, Chapter One - Point Insertion Health total: 3 (Easy) 5 (Normal) 7 (Hard) RPG hits. Grenade/Pulse Rifle orb hits do half the damage of RPG hits. Generator orb hits in the Citadel do a little less than twice. Weapon damage: Pulse Turret (3), underside-mounted downward-firing suppression device Entity: npc_combinegunship (only stays in one spot if spawned during play) A powerful, autonomous aircraft that combines aspects of an airplane and a helicopter with Synth technology, the gunship is the Combine's most versatile combat aircraft. Gunships are used to attack enemies not normally accessible to ground forces, or in remote locations where air power would be more convenient. They are also sometimes used in a support role, called into specific trouble spots. Apparently, in urban settings or when protecting highly important facilities (such as the Citadel dark fusion reactor or Nova Prospekt) the gunship are deployed in pairs, in what appears to be a buddy system where one protects the other. When deployed to oversee vast spaces, such as the coast, they are usually deployed only one unit at a time. During Gordon's last pod ride, gunships can be seen undergoing repairs in the Citadel. Gunships are powered by an array of different jet engines, visible on their belly, and maneuver using a rear helicopter-like rotor with dragonfly wing-blades. Dragonfly-like compound eyes are positioned directly behind the gunship's pulse gun, and it is likely that they aim the weapon. The chassis itself has one large exposed compound eye on each side, which it might use to "see" or detect enemies under normal conditions. It should be noted that the aforementioned "dragonfly" eyes can be viewed in the Half-Life 2 Model Viewer as being able to extend downwards and sweep left and right, probably to maximize its chances of finding a target. Although lacking the hunter-chopper's explosive mines and intelligent pilots, the gunship surpasses the hunter-chopper in maneuverability and accuracy with its pulse turret. Like most Combine Synths and vehicles, the gunship is invulnerable to small arms fire and can only be damaged by heavy weapons such as explosives. Because of this weakness, gunships will give any incoming laser-guided rockets a priority over enemies, and will attempt to shoot them down. If there is more than one gunship, they will all attempt to shoot down an incoming explosive in order to protect each other. Although difficult, given the nature of their speed and unpredictable movement, gravity gun-launched grenades can be used to damage gunships, as well as Combine energy orbs. Gunships are also equipped with a "belly cannon" which releases a matter disintegration blast, similar to that of the suppression device, directly beneath the gunship. This attack is never used during the single player mission, nor Episode One, but additional gunships spawned by players have been witnessed using such an attack. Analysis of the single player missions that were released in an uncompiled format reveals that the gunships were deliberately set not to use this weapon. Words by neil peart, music by geddy lee and alex lifeson A hot and windy august afternoon Has the trees in constant motion With a flash of silver leaves As theyre rocking in the breeze The boy lies in the grass with one blade Stuck between his teeth A vague sensation quickens In his young and restless heart And a bright and nameless vision Has him longing to depart You move me --- You move me --- With your buildings and your eyes Autumn woods and winter skies You move me --- You move me --- Open sea and city lights Busy streets and dizzy heights You call me --- You call me --- The fawn-eyed girl with sun-browned legs Dances on the edge of his dream And her voice rings in his ears Like the music of the spheres The boy lies in the grass, unmoving Staring at the sky His mother starts to call him As a hawk goes soaring by The boy pulls down his baseball cap And covers up his eyes Too many hands on my time Too many feelings --- Too many things on my mind When I leave I dont know What Im hoping to find When I leave I dont know What Im leaving behind...The Cyclone is the latest achievement in human robotechnology. The Invid Now we get to the major enemy of the FIW (First Invid War), the INVID! We'll see some revisions here, aswell as some new Inorganics! REVISED INVID MECHA HTH DAMAGE I feel that maybe some of the Invid got jipped on HTH damage, come on in the first Invid Invasion episode we see a bunch of scouts RIP apart a Horizont faster then you can say "Protoculture". Iigaa (Scout) & Iigau (Armoured Scout) Punch/Claws 2d4+3 M.D. Stomp 3d6+2 M.D. Body Block/Ram 4d6+1 M.D. Album: Power Windows Title: Mystic Rhythms Words by neil peart, music by geddy lee and alex lifeson So many things i think about When i look far away Things i know -- things i wonder Things i'd like to say The more we think we know about The greater the unknown We suspend our disbelief And we are not alone -- Mystic rhythms -- capture my thoughts And carry them away Mysteries of night escape the light of day Mystic rhythms -- under northern lights Primitive things stir The hearts of everyone We sometimes catch a window A glimpse of what's beyond Was it just imagination Stringing us along? More things than are dreamed about Unseen and unexplained We suspend our disbelief And we are entertained Mystic rhythms -- capture my thoughts And carry them away Nature seems to spin A supernatural way Mystic rhythms -- under city lights Or a canopy of stars We feel the powers And we wonder what they are We feel the push and pull Ariel is one of the Invid larvae that had evolved into humanoid form to act as a "simulagent." While being transported for implantation among the human population, she is accidentally lost by the Invid. Scott Bernard's resistance group finds her at the scene of an Invid attack. They believe this beautiful young woman to be an amnesia victim, still in shock and unable to talk due to the horrible trauma that she had endured. Scott, Lancer, Rook, Rand and the others adopt her into their makeshift family. Scott's past returns to haunt him as the group calls the girl "Marlene", the same name of his dead fiancée. Ariel really has experienced trauma - though the Invid can sense her presence, she has literally been abandoned her own people. Now, as "Marlene," she is unwittingly spying on the very people who are now caring for her. She is not even aware of her Invid origin as she grows to trust and care for her companions, even falling in love with Scott Bernard. It is only a matter of time before she ... and they ... discover her true identitygroup. Hair: Pink Eyes: Reddish-Brown Invid Simulagent biting and clawing into the midst of a mass of opposing gangsters, even the most stout-hearted blanched and fled." -Five Points, New York circa 1800's Our little calico or tortoiseshell (depending where you live), Hellcat Maggie, namely Maggie for short is a female. You may be asking… Rank: Lieutenant Desert Eagle Israeli .50 AE Double-Action Autoloader Pistol The massive Desert Eagle is an autoloader developed to fire the largest pistol cartridges. Originally chambered in .357 Magnum, it earned overnight notoriety in 1991 when a .50 caliber version appeared. Previously, such high-powered cartridges had been largely limited to use in revolvers; the Desert Eagle broke new ground in firearm design. The action uses an unusual gas-powered semiautomatic system, more like that of a rifle or submachine gun than a pistol. The weapon is large and heavy, so it can absorb the tremendous firing stresses and recoil. The Desert Eagle is a massive and bulky weapon, too large for all but the biggest holsters. The safety catch is ambidextrous. An adjustable trigger is available for target shooting. Variants: The Desert Eagle is available in a variety of high-powered pistol calibers. Who Uses It: The Desert Eagle is too large and awkward to be practical as a military or police service weapon. Its high-powered chambering makes it well suited for hunting large game. Its fearsome reputation has made it popular among collectors as well. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Armenius Vindicator (.357 Revolver) 2d6 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S 6 cyl Small 2 lb. 17 Lic (+1) Armenius Vindicator (.38S Revolver) 2d6 20 Ballistic 30 ft. S 6 cyl Medium 2 lb. 17 Lic (+1) Desert Eagle 2d8 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S 9 box Medium 4 lb. 18 Lic (+1) From Chapter Two: Rifles Beretta AR70 Italian 5.56mm Assault Rifle The AR70 was Beretta's first attempt at designing a 5.56mm assault rifle. The AR70 is a lightweight weapon, designed to be inexpensive to manufacture. Its muzzle has a built-in launcher for rifle grenades and a special flip-up sight is fitted for use in this manner. A lightweight bipod can be attached as required. Variants: There is a folding-stock version called the SC70. There is also a compact carbine called the SC70 Short, with a reduced-length barrel and a shorter range increment (70 ft.). Who Uses It: The AR70 was never widely adopted by the Italian military, though it is used in special Jill in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. operations units. It is exported to Jordan and Malaysia. AH-88 Tomahawk Attack Helicopter Gunship Steyr AUG Austrian 5.56mm Assault Rifle The Steyr AUG, an advanced bullpup assault rifle design, makes extensive use of composite materials and is modular in construction. The entire weapon disassembles into a number of subcomponents quickly and without tools, which greatly facilitates cleaning and maintenance in the field. The bolt can be changed to eject the spent cases out either side, to suit either right- or left-handed users as needed. An optical sight is housed in a mount built into the receiver. The plastic magazine is transparent, allowing the shooter to easily check remaining ammunition. The AUG is capable of both semiautomatic and automatic modes. Pressing the trigger back partway will fire a single semiautomatic shot; squeezing it down fully will release automatic shots. The shooter can thus easily control the type of fire without having to throw a selector lever. A semiautomatic-only mechanism can also be fitted for civilian or police use. Variants: The AUG's modular construction makes variant design easy. By replacing the bolt and barrel assembly, the weapon can easily be modified into a compact submachine gun, a heavy sniper rifle, or a light machine gun. A version that replaces the built-in sight with a NATO-standard scope rail exists, allowing a variety of optical devices to be fitted instead. Who Uses It: The AUG has been adopted as the standard military rifle by a number of countries, including Australia, Austria, Indonesia, Ireland, Morocco, New Zealand, Oman, and Saudi Arabia. It is also used by the Falkland Island Defense Force in the South Atlantic. d20 Modern Rules: This weapon may be modified to have a three-round burst setting instead of the automatic rate of fire. (When modified in this manner, it can fire on semiautomatic or three-round burst only.) The modification requires a successful Repair check (DC 10) and 1 minute. It can be returned to its original state with another Repair check (DC 10) and 1 more minute. When the three-round burst version is used with the Burst Fire feat, it fires only three bullets instead of five and can be used with only three bullets in the weapon. This setting does not grant the ability to make burst fire attacks without the Burst Fire feat; if you use the setting without the feat, you make a normal attack and the extra two bullets are wasted. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Steyr AUG 2d8 20 Ballistic 80 ft. S, A 30 box Large 9 lb. 20 Res (+2) Beretta AR70 2d8 20 Ballistic 80 ft. S, A 30 box Large 9 lb. 18 Res (+2) http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/excession/509/maps.html From Chapter Three: Sniper Rifles AWM Super Magnum British .338 Lapua Magnum Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle This is a variant of the PM sniper rifle redesigned to fire the heavy .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge, which is far more powerful than the standard 7.62mm NATO round fired by the PM. The heavy muzzle brake compensates for the increased recoil, and the weapon uses a scope calibrated for use with the heavy ammunition. Variants: The AWM is available in a number of other calibers, including .300 Winchester Magnum. It is also available with an optional folding stock. Who Uses It: The AWM has been adopted by the British armed forces. It has been exported for military use to Germany (as the G22) and the Netherlands as well. d20 Modern Rules: Due to its high quality of manufacture, this weapon is always considered a mastercraft +2 weapon. As such, it grants a +2 bonus on attack rolls. This weapon has adjustable fittings and no iron sights. The weapon has a scope mount and comes with a standard scope; using the weapon without a scope imposes a -1 penalty on attack rolls. Harris M-86 American 7.62mm Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle The Harris M-86 is an advanced bolt-action rifle designed specifically for tactical sniping by police or military users. It is optimized for long-range accuracy and reliable performance under the harshest field conditions. It features a precision heavy barrel and a standard scope mount, allowing a variety of optical devices to be fitted. The weapon has no iron sights. The composite stock is shaped to form a near-vertical pistol grip. Variants: The M-86 is also available in .300 Winchester Magnum or .338 Lapua Magnum calibers. Different models feature either a fixed 5-round magazine or detachable 5- and 10-round box magazines. There is also a take-down model with a detachable buttstock for easier transport. Attaching or detaching the buttstock takes 2 full rounds. Who Uses It: The M-86 is in service with the U.S. Navy SEALs. It is also popular with police forces throughout the U.S. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction AWM (.338 Sniper Rifle) 2d10 20 Ballistic 110 ft. Single 4 box Large 16 lb. 22 Lic (+1) AWM (.300 Sniper Rifle) 2d10 20 Ballistic 100 ft. Single 5 box Large 16 lb. 22 Lic (+1) Harris M-86 2d10 20 Ballistic 110 ft. Single 10 box Large 13 lb. 19 Lic (+1) From Chapter Four: Antimateriel Rifles Alpimex APK 20 Slovenian Single-Shot Antimateriel Rifle The APK 20 is a massive weapon, chambered to fire the 20mm MG151 antiaircraft shell. It operates on a simple single-shot action, using a falling block to close the firing chamber much like in a light artillery piece. The firing grip is set well forward, reducing the overall length of the weapon in a manner similar to a bullpup. An extension tube under the barrel holds both the sight-mount collar and the bipod. As with other 20mm antimateriel rifles, the relatively poor ballistic performance of the big cannon shell severely limits long-range accuracy. The APK 20 is best used against larger targets, such as vehicles, when its explosive shell can deal serious damage without the need for precision shot placement. Mechem NTW-20 South African 20mm/14.5mm Bolt-Action Antimateriel Rifle Originally developed by Aerotek and now produced by Mechem, the massive NTW-20 is one of the largest antimateriel rifles on the market. It is a bolt-action, single-shot repeater made to fire either the 14.5mm Soviet machine gun round or the 20mm cannon round. Because it fires such heavy ammunition, the NTW incorporates a massive recoil compensation system similar to that found on a field artillery piece. The barrel and action are designed to slide backward into the rifle body when fired; the compensator then arrests this motion and pushes them back forward again, taking up most of the recoil force. The shooter feels little more kick than if he or she were to shoot a large-bore hunting rifle. The NTW's bulk is a serious drawback. Consequently, it is designed to break down into two sections for transport. The rifle is fitted with a scope, which is calibrated to the ammunition being used. Currently in development are additional barrels and bolts that will allow the NTW to fire either .50 BMG or 12.7mm Soviet machine gun rounds, making it one of the most flexible AMR weapon systems on the market. Who Uses It: The NTW is in service with the South African armed forces. d20 Modern Rules: This weapon can be readily converted between 14.5mm and 20mm calibers by changing the bolt, barrel, and magazine. This can be done without tools in 1 minute. The weapon's scope must be rezeroed each time the weapon is converted. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Alpimex APK 20 4d8 20 Ballistic 90 ft. Single 1 int Large 32 lb. 24 Mil (+3) NTW20 (20mm Antimateriel Rifle) 4d8 20 Ballistic 110 ft. Single 1 int Huge 57 lb. 24 Mil (+3) NTW20 (14.5mm Antimateriel Rifle) 2d12 20 Ballistic 130 ft. Single 3 box Huge 64 lb. 24 Mil (+3) http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo From Chapter Five: Submachine Guns Beretta Model 12 Italian 9mm Submachine Gun The Model 12 was introduced in the late 1950s and was the first major postwar submachine gun design to emerge from Italy. Its cylindrical body and twin pistol grips give it a distinctive appearance. Its action uses a telescoping bolt, much like the Israeli Uzi. This keeps the Model 12 compact and wieldy. It is also simple to manufacture and maintain, which makes it both cheap and reliable. Variants: The Model 12 was made available with either a fixed wooden stock or a folding metal one as desired. An improved version, the Model 12S, was introduced in the early 1980s. The Model 12S incorporated numerous changes, all relatively minor. Most important of these changes, though, were a larger redesigned safety catch and an overall anticorrosion coating. Who Uses It: From the early 1960s, the Model 12 was the standard submachine gun in Italy and served with both the military and national police units. During the 1980s, the Model 12S replaced the Model 12. The Model 12S was also widely exported and was produced under license in Brazil and Indonesia. Norinco Type 85 Suppressed Submachine Gun Chinese 7.62mm Suppressed Submachine Gun The Type 85 Suppressed Submachine Gun is little more than the Type 85 SMG with an integral suppressor incorporated into its design. The blowback action of the submachine gun is retained, while the suppressor assembly of the Type 64 Silent Submachine Gun is fitted around the barrel. d20 Modern Rules: This is a suppressed weapon. Although the weapon's firing is audible, determining the location of the weapon by its sound alone requires a successful Listen check (DC 15). When firing cold-loaded ammunition, this weapon operates as if silenced; a successful Listen check (DC 15) is required to notice the sound of the weapon firing. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Beretta Model 12 2d6 20 Ballistic 50 ft. S, A 32 box Large 8 lb. 20 Res (+2) Norinco Type 85 Suppressed Submachine Gun 2d6 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S, A 30 box Large 5 lb. 18 Mil (+3) From Chapter Six: Shotguns Browning BPS-SP http://www.wikimetal.info/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Belgian 12-Gauge Pump-Action Shotgun The BPS-SP is a pump-action weapon designed for law enforcement use. It features a slide lock that prevents the accidental ejection of unfired cartridges. All controls are ambidextrous; spent cases are ejected out the bottom of the weapon. A standard shotgun stock and sights are fitted. The BPS-SP was designed to require minimal maintenance and to function reliably without the need for frequent cleaning. Who Uses It: The BPS-SP is in service with the Belgian police and Gendarmerie. Heckler & Koch HK512 German 12-Gauge Semiautomatic Shotgun The HK512 is a tactical shotgun from one of the world's premier gunmakers. It features a gas-operated semiautomatic design, a standard stock, synthetic furniture, and a nonreflective black finish. Rifle-style blade-and-leaf sights are fitted. A special shot diverter is attached to the muzzle, which ensures an even and consistent rectangular-shaped shot pattern; however, this limits the use of the HK512 with specialty rounds, such as slugs or gas cartridges. d20 Modern Rules: This weapon is unreliable when firing low-powered shells. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Browning BPS-SP 2d8 20 Ballistic 30 ft. Single 6 int Large 7 lb. 15 Lic (+1) Heckler & Koch HK512 2d8 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S 7 int Large 8 lb. 17 Lic (+1) From Chapter Seven: Machine Guns Uirapuru Brazilian 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun The Uirapuru uses a conventional gas-powered action and fires the 7.62mm NATO cartridge. Its tubular receiver and squared belt-feed cover give it a distinctive appearance. The barrel features a quick-change mechanism and a highly efficient muzzle brake. A flexible weapon, the Uirapuru can be fired either from a bipod or a tripod as circumstances dictate. It can also be used in pintle mounts on vehicles, naval vessels, and helicopter door guns. Variants: A special coaxial version has been developed for use in vehicle turrets. Who Uses It: The Uirapuru is the standard GPMG of the Brazilian armed forces. Ultimax M100 Singaporean 5.56mm Light Machine Gun The Ultimax was developed to be as light as possible so that it could be effectively carried and employed by a single individual, even on the move. Extensive use is made of metal stampings to keep weight down. The furniture is plastic. The action features an unusually long recoil spring, which allows the bolt to travel backward and reciprocate without striking the rear receiver plate (a patented feature called "constant recoil"). This slows the rate of fire significantly but also keeps the Ultimax from jumping about when fired. Variants: The Ultimax Mk I and Mk II are earlier models with fixed barrels. The Mk III is an improved version featuring a quick-change barrel. Who Uses It: The Ultimax serves with the armed forces of Croatia and Singapore. It has proven popular with special operations and counterterrorist forces (including the U.S. Navy SEALs) because of its light weight and low recoil. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Uirapuru 2d10 20 Ballistic 100 ft. A 42 box Large 24 lb. 21 Mil (+3) Ultimax M100 2d8 20 Ballistic 80 ft. A 100 box Large 11 lb. 20 Mil (+3) From Chapter Eight: Grenade Launchers Colt Launcher System American 40mm Single-Shot Grenade Launcher The Colt Launcher System is an accessory set designed to allow an M203 grenade launcher to be used independently of the M16 rifle. While a pistol grip assembly has long been available for the M203, permitting its use when not fitted to a rifle, it was designed as a secondary method of use for emergency situations where the M16 was not available for mounting. The Colt Launcher System is a more sophisticated design, intended to turn the M203 into a fully independent weapon in its own right. The Launcher System is a relatively simple collection of parts. It consists of an M16A2 shoulder stock, pistol grip, and forward grenade-launcher grip mounted on a simple chassis that is designed to accept the M203. For aiming, the standard M203 flip-up sights mount on the front of the handguard, just as they do on the full-sized rifle. The shoulder stock is detachable, allowing the launcher to be fired with just the pistol grip if desired. This reduces the overall length considerably, at the cost of accuracy. A collapsible M4 carbine stock can also be fitted instead of the standard rifle stock. Continent fortress it to clean and renew Greenland and Antarctica,thaw them out and to design them into mechanical bases of warfare in space and Army reinforced bases as a network system of projected systems and radar in space.Army weaponry and to deliver them at the space level.It has engines and can spacefold.Force field systems and pin point laser defense and missiles and rockets.Hangars for navy to land in.Greenland links up to the moon as connected base.Superweapons and arsenal and troops manpower and pilots and crew.Naval bases attatched and designed into outer armor plating.Heavy laser turrets that are bigger than space vessels and can destroy battlecruisers and fight with large size and has basebots.Extended range.Strategy and High Rankings.Continent sized defenses. The Colt Launcher System works exactly like an M203 mounted on an M16. It is a single-shot weapon with a break-open action and sights designed for high-angle lobbing fire. Sling swivels are provided to facilitate carrying. Lacroix Samourai Urban Warfare Weapon French 76.2mm Single-Shot Support Weapon The French Samourai Urban Warfare weapon (SUW) is a shoulder-fired launcher designed to support infantry units in close-in fighting -- a role traditionally filled by recoilless rifles, which are essentially shoulder-fired rocket launchers. Recoilless rifles have limited use in urban combat due to their powerful backblast, making them dangerous to fire in enclosed spaces such as buildings or vehicles. The Samourai seeks to solve the problems traditionally associated with recoilless rifles. Instead of firing a rocket, it fires a conventional large-bore cartridge with a primer, propellant charge, projectile shell, and metal casing. These factors eliminate backblast, allowing the user to safely fire the Samourai in confined spaces. The Samourai's big 76.2mm HE shell is considerably larger than the 40mm cartridges fired by most of today's grenade launchers, giving it far more powerful blast and fragmentation effects. Ordinarily, the recoil forces on such a large-bore weapon would preclude its use in a hand-held system. To counteract this, the Samourai uses a complex series of shock absorbers to disperse recoil forces to a manageable level. It is breech-loaded, much like an old bazooka. The shell is inserted into the back of the weapon, and the breech is then closed and locked for firing. The spent shell casing is automatically ejected during the firing cycle, leaving the weapon ready for instant reloading. Simple optical sights are provided for aiming, and the shells are fin-stabilized to improve accuracy. The SUW's low muzzle velocity gives it a relatively short range. Though still in development, the Samourai shows considerable promise as a tactical weapon system for urban warfare. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Asteroth Class Haydonite Torpedo Frigate http://navalops.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Ships Complement: 1 Transitor Sect Proctor (Captain), 1 Inquisitor Sect Adherent, 6 Transitor Sect Adherents, 2 Exemplar Sect Adherents, 3 Augmenter Sect Executor’s, 30 Augmenter Sect Votary’s. Mecha Compliment: 20 Wraith fighters (CAP) The Asteroth is a new seen ship of the Haydonite Armada, with it's most striking feature being it's use of guided munitions. As this class of ship has never been encountered before the Phoenix's Long March it is not known whether this class of ship has employed guided munitions from the onset or if that is a byproduct of their conflict with the UEEF. The ship is roughly Y shaped with it's Torpedo launch bays within outrigger hulls to the left and right of the main central hull section. The ship is a compact design, roughly aerodynamic and possess excellent acceleration qualities. Colt Launcher System (wth 40mm fragmentation grenade) 3d6 -- Slashing 70 ft. Single 1 int Medium 7 lb. 14 Mil (+3) Gurab (Trooper & Shock Trooper) Punch/Claw 3d6+2 M.D. Crush 2d6+3 per action Body Block/Ram 5d6 M.D. Stomp 4d6+1 M.D. Red Enforcer Punch 2d6+3 M.D. Power Punch 4d6+6 M.D. Kick 2d6+3 M.D. Leap Kick 4d6+6 M.D. Body Flip/Throw 2d6 M.D. Body Block/Ram 2d6 M.D. Crush/Squeeze 1d4 M.D. Cougar Inorganic Bite 2d6 M.D. Swatting Blow 1d6 M.D. Full Strength Claw 3d6+2 Leap Attack 1d4x10 Odeon Inorganic Swatting Punch 1d4+4 M.D. Full Strength Punch 4d6+1 M.D. Tear/Pry 2d6+3 M.D. Kick 2d6 M.D. Stomp 3d6+2 M.D. Scrim Inorganic Blade Claws 4d6+6 M.D. Punch 3d6+2 M.D. Tear/Pry 2d6+3 M.D. Knee Kick 2d6+3 M.D. Kick 2d6+3 M.D. Leap Kick 6d6+4 M.D. Crann Inorganic Remains the same Special weapons tanker is armor reinforced and has vernier system.It can carry an antenna which will charge up Zettawatts,Petawatts.Exawatts.It is a transport re-armed AA laser guns defenses.Enigmatech force field and has intelligence system.Particle beam two-way laser.Hatch bay open and special weapon in use in space infantry warfare Lacroix Samourai Urban Warfare Weapon (with 76.2mm HE shell) 4d6 -- Slashing 50 ft. Single 1 int The enemy warships are built by space government.Sci Fi these warships real have authoritative in them as strength and systems.Their systems are high level for combat.But many of them under Federation don't train continously in war and grade level of their naval forces goes down present and future.They need war to keep up and have violent and real technology.They have no natural enemies and a long time ago they formed a mob council with every alien.They go to this mob and they are divided into powers.Bad guy powers and good guys{hypocrites}.They all are bad.The have criminal powers.This why there is no attack on earth from space and usually any matters are handled by these allianced warships.They have real systems,weapons and propulsion and crew for combat but have lost any.Now are catering to the citizens as their enemy.People they govern and their ships do calls for this.Destroyable.Government gathers from alliances like this.It is runned by creator and angels born as their military.They are a system rips off. The missiles for Zarconian space warships{only class}utilize an atomic powder radioactive explosive propulsion in space at Space KM per hour speeds long and any range.They can burn through shields and other armor and explode inside the enemy hull and chain reaction.Shock cannons make a chain reaction thick energy cutter beam cut through the hull from recoil from the shock cannon battery making it able to have long and any range firing through enemy hull and laser explosion.Cut through overcharge shields.Shields will explode from too much energy.Ready for firing firing delay system.Fire over and over and high monuverability solid platform bombardment.WMD for space battleship systems and weaponry.Our wave motion gun is moderated into electron gun which has a charge and fires as an energy wash that is modulated by electrons and wash from a reaction fire to energy wash and WMD Superweapon mushroom cloud.It does not drain energy for the main guns and all weaponry are operative as it runs on radiation and stores.It replicates.Electronics complicated and can and are for hunting cloaked vessels and subspace targets and detect enemy at long extended range.Get all weaponry ready crew ready for battle in space.Space Radar sonar by radiation is able to project in 3D imagery and cameras systems and telescopes and gun cameras.Tracking and 3D map of space and quadrants and solar systems.Radar is adjusted to space and alien worlds and sonar is enhanced to outer space and alien worlds.Whole vessel can detect any enemy threat at safe range.Barrier defenses are not in threat and ship is not hit because electronics but when it comes to that they can sit on it and finish battle and strategy and orders. Radiation is basic component to supply and to these systems.But very dangerous and unstable things must be done to the radiation and to manipulate it afterwards to get the systems to do complicated processes.Radiation is like powder.It has to have processes done to it to get it into being particles.And in our resources Zarconian of particles.There is replicating particles and instruments run different from real natural made particles and energies in space,resources.Then from the particles many more processes are done to the particles to change them,heat them up,cool them and add more currents to it to make them into something else and antimatter and matter.They need to be protected in fields.Then when processes to manipulate them and play with them like playdo or clay molded and this started from radiaton and it will power software basics.Now it can do commands for imagery.Radar now can supply to the demands.New hybrid system radar that does not take up room and is modulated,smaller and more efficient.Fitted to work with other space warship systems.And it has to work in space,light able to camaflauge and to be darken and on wavelength spectrum.Light in space can darken and has brilliant colors.Elements.Systems have to cope and track things and put things perspective of alien space on electronics.Officers on Zarconian space warships under me their Queen and lastpart of empire when all fails.Radar is adapted to space and processes for radar to work,very hazardous and dangerous.Experiments and in isolation quarantine.Experiments with other dimensions and subspace.Enter it and start to map and for it to be routine,it has to for space warships and fighters.Understanding and adapting without us changing much to cope with phenomena of space,elements.Everything in working condition and given centuries of practice and service before combat.Make sturdy and structure,solid structure in time travelling.Zarconian Government emergency systems and reliability best and record,Allah's systems merged to become Zarconian and many of them.Confidence to scientists as council.Methods are reference from universe and their techniques work.Law enforcement to cope with infiltrators and spies and crime.Officers on space warships.No sinning.And for them to go to combat.Each and every single thing about space on a list and machines able to cope with long service and success.Re-entry and sciences of Ionisphere.Creature and organism science and biological.All of the sciences from particles to zoology,archeology,militarism and history and law,ichtheology and biology and intimology,organisms,electronics and technology,marine biology,chemistry,astronomy,health,weather and elements. Unit F-14A+Kai Tomcat 911™ CRIME REPORTER The Wasp (LHD 1) Class is the US Navy's large-deck multipurpose amphibious assault ship. 92nd Global Military Police - Enforcement Squads Lieutenant Nova Satori For Complete Stats please see The Robotech RPG Book: 4 - Southern Cross Page - 111 Other 92nd Squad Members